She Keeps Me Warm
by Ice Mistress25
Summary: I know how hard it is to find a good Elsanna fan fiction, That's Anna G!P. But even if you're not into that, I promise you'll like this story, give it a chance. This stories also Teacher!Elsa and Student!Anna. Non-Incest obviously, But an amazing story. :) Give it a chance. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

I speed down the hall as fast as possible. Ridiculous. The second month of school and I'm late. You'd think I'd learn when to get out of bed by now but no, I still haven't gotten that far yet. Its my first year teaching. I teach 12th grade Language arts. And I'm the youngest teacher in this school. I'm only 25; I was hired right after collage because of my amazing recommendations. Its hard to run in high heels and a dress. I'm carrying my black Prada bag, wearing a pale blue dress and matching heels. I skid around a corner and almost run into a water fountain. Oops.

I run into my classroom. The Bell is about to ring, my entire class is already in their seats. I'm about three feet away from my chair when I dive into it. Right when I land in the chair the final bell rings. "Yah! Technically not late! In my seat before the bell rang!" I yell, quite loud actually. My student burst into laughter. I am also laughing. When I stop laughing enough to be able to control my hands I log into my computer to take attendance. I go through the names and realize there's a name on my roster: Anna Fairbanks. I say her name out loud "Anna Fairbanks?" There's no answer. Where is she? "Um...?" Eric says pointing behind me. I turn in my chair and there's a girl standing by my desk. The hell? When did she get there? The girl is about my height, maybe a bit smaller; I'd guess 5'8. She has long red hair, the color of fire. She's wearing white jeans, not skinny jeans, but not baggy, sort of in the middle. Her Light gray t-shirt has a pink rhinestone heart on it, the shirt is a bit big but it fit fine. She's staring down at the black converse on the feet. "Are you Anna?" I ask. She looks up from her feet and makes my eye contact. She has freckles powdering her cheeks and teal eyes, a bit too green to be called blue. She nods without saying a word.

"Well Anna, I'm your teacher." I say. She gives me a ghost of a smile but doesn't say a word. "Go ahead and choose any empty desk" I smile. She turns her binder and book in hand and went to the middle seat in the back row that was completely empty. Huh. She must be a mute. I laugh in my head. Then i mentally slap myself, that's mean Elsa! "Okay guys" I say a bit too enthusiastic, must be the lack of sleep "Pull out your books for independent reading" Some boys groan and girls whine but still. Not even a noise from Anna. Everyone pulls out their books, and begins reading. My eyes turn to Anna; she has her book out and open but she's writing frantically on a piece of paper, I decide not to question. I reach in my desk and pull out my book: Speak by Laurie Halse Anderson. I am three-fourths through the book, its good so far. Then a folded piece of notebook paper lands on my desk. I look up and see teal eyes looking in mine. She's biting her lip. Then she turns and goes back to her seat. I open the paper and read the note:

 _,_

 _I've been changed into you're class due to problems in my other Language Arts class. I wanted to ask if you could refrain from calling on me, I don't like talking much. Other than that, you seem like a great teacher. I'll see you around._

 _-Anna F._

I have to admit, she has amazing handwriting. I glance at the clock, three minutes till class ends. When the rings, my class clean up and files out. Of course, she's the last to leave. When the red head staggers out, she glances at me before leaving but again, doesn't say a thing. Second period is my Prep. So I begin writing the next classes agenda.

Once the agendas written I really have to use the restroom. Since its the middle of the period I figure its OK to run in the halls. While running I can't help but think about how I'm breaking school rules by doing this, so I decide to speed up, because the faster I'm going the sooner I'll get there and I won't get in trouble. I still have a kid mind. I laugh at this thought. I turn a corner fast, and then feel myself fall into someone, hard. Before I know it I'm on the ground on top of someone, my eyes squeezed shut. Fuck, I think. I pop open one eye at a time, afraid to see who is underneath me, as far as I know its my boss, that would suck, A LOT. Once both my eyes are open and my vision returns, my eyes meet teal ones. My left hand is on her lower stomach, the bottom of my palm touching her jean button, and my right hand is beside her head. I see a slight sparkle on her forehead, sweat. Her mouth is slightly parted, she's breathing heavy. Then her eyes leave mine and goes from my eyes, to my chin, to my neck, to my collar bone and finally to my breasts which I now realize are almost in her face. When her eyes reach my breasts, she swallows hard. Oh shit! I'm still on top of her! I jump up in one swift move surprisingly not landing back on my ass. I reach my hand down to help her up. She glances at my hand in fear and scoots up and away from me until she's against the corner. She hands clamped in-between her legs, she looks scared. She gets up; hands still on her jeans and begin to run away. "I'm sorry!" I yell. She doesn't turn back. What the hell?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two.**

When fifth period, my lunch flows around, I'm exhausted. I decide to skip going to the teachers lounge, I'll just eat at my desk. I open my bag and pull out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich cut in half. I pull out one half and lean back in my chair. I'm eyeing my sandwich when I realize there's someone in my doorway. I sit up straight and look at the person in my doorway, it's Anna. I set down my sandwich and turn, facing her. She speaks first. "Have…uh... You seen my um book anywhere?" She's mumbling, I can barely hear her. I look at her quizzically, so she walks to my desk. "I don't think so, but you should check you're desk, you're the only person who sits there. I don't let kids sit in the back row, usually." She stars walking to her desk.

"Oh yah? Why not?" she asks loud for her. I can actually hear her without struggling this time. I love her voice. It's… soothing. "Ah you know, kids causing problems in the back." I'm extremely happy that we're having an actual conversation. "Uh huh. True. So why'd you let me sit back here then?" She asks, pulling her book out of the desk and putting it in her bag. "Because you looked like an extreme bad girl." I say sarcastically. She smiles, a genuine smile. I smile too, a big dorky smile and she giggles. Oh my lord, her giggle. It's adorable. I love it.

Her smile fades. "Hey uh, sorry about earlier…" She's mumbling again. Damn.

"Oh no! No no no no! That was me that was my fault." I'm pretty sure I sound like a baffling idiot but I didn't care. She forced a laugh so I smiled. She walked up to my desk. She started to whisper "I was uh… talking about me…um… running away..." Her look of fear returns. "This may be uh, out of line but can I ask why?" I say with a burst of confidence. "Why'd you run?" Seconds pass, seconds that seem like minutes. She looks down at her converse, bites her lip and looks around everywhere but at me. She doesn't answer. So I change topics. "So… how old are you?" She visually relaxes. "I'm uh, 17. I'll be 18 in two months, so in March." She stares back at her shoes. "How about you? You look young. Really young." She looks up at me. "I'm 25" I say.

"Well this was fun but you probably want to finish you're sandwich" She says. I wish she could stay and talk but she can't.

"Yeah. I guess" I shrug. She walks to the door. "Bye. Stay out of trouble bad girl" I say laughing. She smiles and waves goodbye and disappears into a hallway of students.

After Schools let out I pack up my shit. I'm so tired. I just want to go home and sleep. I'm walking towards the front door when I hear Courtney yelling at someone. I turn a corner and see a group of kids surrounding something. I have Courtney Third period. She sits in a group of girls, she's obviously the leader. She seems like a brat to me. But I could never say that to her. I'd be so fired. I walk to the kids in the back.

"You're a little bitch!" Courtney screams. There's a loud pang of something being hit against the lockers. I scan the back the crowd, and pick out the first kid I recognize, Eric. The brown haired boy is hopping on his tippy toes, trying to get a better look. I grab his shoulder. "What's going on?" I ask frantic. He shrugs "Don't know, too short" then he returns hopping. I flinch when I hear the loud pang again. "Huh bitch? You won't fight back?" and the pang again. I'm scared now. I begin pushing my way through the crowd. Kids start running, because they'll get in trouble just for watching. I'm soon at the front and terrified at what I see. Courtney is kicking the ribs of another girl, curled in a ball. There's blood under the girl on the floor and some on the locker. "You're a fucking freak!" she yells. I feel frozen in time. Then I see it. The girl on the ground is in white jeans and a gray tank top, her red hair a mess, no doubt there's blood it. I unfreeze. I run to Courtney and shove her away from the hurt Anna on the floor.

"A FUCKING FREAK!" She screams one more time. By this time the principles also here. She grabs Courtney's arm and they stomp off to his office leaving me alone with Anna in the hall. "Anna!" I yell running up to her. I touch her arm and she flinches. I'm not strong but I'm suddenly strong enough to pick up the bleeding Anna. She flinches when I touch her ribs, other than that all I can see is a few arm scrape and a really bad nose bleed. By this late our school nurse is gone but I take her to the nurse's office anyway. When I walk in I lay her on the cot thing in the middle of the room. I grab a tissue for her nose. "Anna? Anna it's me. Elsa…err Ms. Winter. Anna please. It's OK now. Un-curl yourself" She slowly un-curls her body. There's blood dripping from her nose, it's slowed down now. "Anna... open you're eyes." Her eyes open, but there still full of tears. I hand he a tissue. "For your nose…" She takes the tissue and holds it against her nose.

About five minutes later I'm getting out rubbing alcohol and Band-Aids for the scrapes on her arms. I'm facing away from her in a cabinet when she speaks. "My nose stopped bleeding" she whispers. I turn towards her and walk to the bedside. She hands me her bloody tissue and throw it away. "Can I see your arms?" I ask. She nods and reaches her arm out to me. I clean all her cuts with rubbing alcohol and she slightly jumps when I touch her skin with my fingers. "I need to use the bathroom… when I get back I'll put on Band-Aids" I smile, but she's searching my eyes. I don't know what she's looking for, but I pretend to not notice. In the bathroom, I don't even use the bathroom. I splash my face with cold water. I almost cried when I saw her getting hurt, why? She's just a student. Just my student. I think. Elsa…. Don't you dare think you like…

I cut my thoughts off and flush the toilet so I don't seem liar. I let the sink water run for a few seconds. I walk out of the door to her. Her eyes are closed. "Anna, I'm back" I say. Her eyes snap open. "Hi" she mumbles. I begin putting Band-Aids on her arms. I can't help it anymore. "What exactly did she do to you?" My voice sounds hollow. She thinks for a second the talks. "She uh… shoved me and punched me in the stomach. She….. Banged my face on the locker… and kicked my ribs" I flinch, poor girl. "Can I see uh… you're um…" I begin mumbling "your ribs?" I finish in a whisper. We make eye contact and she's searching me again. She nods softly I walk and close the door, putting the " **Do Not Disturb** " sign on the outside. She lifts her arms and slides the thin fabric off with ease. I gasp at the sight, well both sights really. She's skinny, but not too skinny yet you can faintly see her ribs. But not this time there's deep purple and black bruises scattered over her ribs. Oh and the other sight was amazing, She had perfect breasts. I guess a B-cup. Not to big, not to small. Again, I can't help myself I reach out and touch a bruise; she flinches but doesn't pull away. I run my fingers from one bruise to another. "Why? Why would she do this to you" I ask, I feel like I'm going to cry. She whispers one thing "Because I'm a freak" I can't handle her saying that. "Don't say that! You're not…"

She reaches out and grabs my chin, lifting my eyes from her bruises to her eyes. I stare at her for a second, and then she closes the space between our lips. Her lips feel so warm against my cold ones. This is it, my first kiss.

When she pulls away, she starts crying. "Anna? What's wrong?" I ask. She crosses her legs and speaks. "Me. I'm wrong. I loved that kiss though. I'm so sorry." She jumps up and puts her shirt on. She has her hand over her jean crotch again when she looks at me. She's still crying, but she turns and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three.**

That night in bed I couldn't sleep, AT ALL. My mind couldn't stay off of Anna. My mind also was asking one question: Am I gay? I never really thought about it. I was so focused on school I refused anyone who hit on me, guy or girl. I do like Anna though. But as a friend or more I don't know yet. And either way, I doubt she likes me. My subconscious is screaming at me, "Hey dumbass! She kissed you! Remember? She likes you enough to take your first kiss!" Well that's true. But maybe it was just the right moment and she didn't really want me, but she wanted comfort. That thought hurts. I really did like that kiss.

How many others has she kissed though? Probably a lot of guys. She is hot. And a great kisser, I think. I don't really have experience to go on. I look at the clock. 6:03 AM. School starts at 8:00 AM. I should get up. I groan while pulling myself into a sitting position. I rub my eyes, seeing little purple dots, they reminds me of Anna's bruises. The thought makes me shiver. Poor baby girl.

I dug through my closet and decide on a low cut black tank top and jean shorts. I love still being young and being able to look good in anything. In my bathroom I'm undressing for a shower. I can't help but look in the mirror at my naked body. My skin is pale white. Damn. **Note to self:** **Tan.** I can't help but giggle. I'm not pretty but not ugly; my body's curvy hour glass figure is perfect with my C-cup breasts. My long platinum blonde hair is a mess from bed head and my bright blue eyes are sparkling like always. I get in the shower, Anna still on my mind.

When I'm out of the shower and dressed I walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I decide on a beagle with cream cheese for breakfast. After I eat I brush my teeth and pack my things, its half an hour before school starts, I'm going to be late again. Darn. I grab my bag and car keys and leave the house. I'm pulling into the parking lot when I see the one and only Courtney sitting on the curb with her minions in front of the school. What the fuck? She should be suspended! I get out of the car and angrily walk into the building, careful not to look at Courtney. I might explode. I've never had anger issues like this before but what she did was unacceptable.

Fuck going to class. I stomp into the principles office without knocking. I swing the door shut behind me a bit too hard. And I sit down without being told to. He's on the phone but I don't care. "One second miss Kay" he says into the phone. "I have a teacher in my office, ill call you back in a minute." He hangs up the phone and turns to me. "How can I help you Elsa?"

"Why is Courtney R. here?" I ask in an annoyed tone. He thinks for a second. "Oh! Courtney Rain. She's a nice girl. She's here because this is her school. She leans here." He says in a No-Duh voice. "She beat another student until she was bruised and bleeding" I yelp. "She told me that the other student attacked her." He says matter of factly.

"But I watched her attack the other girl!" I yell. I feel my face flush with anger. The bell rings, class has started. "Check the cameras sir. Courtney lied to you" I say and stand up and leave.

I'm almost stomping down the hall. When I get to my class there's chittering and laughing. I sit in my chair and rub the bridge of my nose. "OK everyone, I'm going to pass out Romeo and Juliet and I want you guys to read chapter six with a partner" I get up and grab books and pass on to each person. When I go to the back row, I see Anna curled over the desk so I set the book right by her face, causing her to jump up. Once all books are passed out I stand in the front of the room again. "Does everyone have a partner? If you don't, please raise your hand." I say sternly. No one moves or speaks, and then one solitary hand rises in the back row.

I usher for Anna to come up front. "I'll be your partner." She stands next to me until I release the class. I sit at my desk and she pulls up a chair. She opens her book and starts reading to me. She reads perfectly. The poetic words flow beautifully from her mouth. She finishes the chapter with six minutes left in class to spare.  
"How's you're bruises?" I whisper. She looks at me then shrugs "ok I guess. They still hurt." We sit in an awkward silence the rest of the period. The bell ring and she's the last to leave again.

Second period prep I had nothing to do. I fiddled with my pencils and pens, inspected my class room and realized that my classroom had no windows except for the one on the door, I always keep that one covered anyways. When the period that I had Courtney floated about, I was pleased to see that Courtney was missing.

When lunch came about, I skipped the teachers lounge again and I'm glad I did. About ten minutes into lunch a red head wandered her way into my classroom, closing the door behind her. I set down my peanut butter and jelly sandwich and watched her leaning against a desk in the first row. "We should talk" she says in a low voice. I nod "do you want half of my PB&J?" She thinks for s second and nods. I hand her a half and she takes it "come here" she whispers. First I take her in; she's in black jeans, and a small white t-shirt. Her long red hair pulled into two braided pony tails, beautiful. I get up and walk to the desk she's leaning on. "Why are you wearing that outfit?" she hisses at me. "Um... because I felt like it?" I say looking in her eyes. She sets the PB&J sandwich on the desk to her left, gets up, and saunters in front of me. Before I even know what's happening, she grabs the backs of my bare theighs and lifts me onto the table and her mouth is on mine. This kiss wasn't like the last one. She seems hungry and lustful. But I love it all the same.

The kiss quickly deepens; her unruly hands bury themselves in my long hair and her tongue sliding along my bottom lips asking for entrance. I grant her entrance by opening my mouth slightly. Her tongue explores my mouth, occasionally stopping to wrestle with my own tongue. She pulls away first, gulping in air. "Wow." Is all I can choke out. She leans in and plants a gentle kiss against mine. When she leans over she presses something warm and hard against my knee on accident. I jump back and look at her wide eyed. What the… "Please don't freak out…" she whispers. "What… was that?" I say looking her in the eye. She looks away from me, embarrassed. I speak, and my voice comes out stern. "Anna. What the hell was…?" she cuts me off. "It's the reason why I'm a freak! I have something I shouldn't have! Ok!?" Tears start streaming down her face. "I have… I have a" she whispers, but I cut her off this time "Shh. Don't say it. It…" I'm looking for the right words. She looks up, puffy eyes meeting mine. "It doesn't matter. It's what makes you… you." I lean down and gently kiss her, I taste her salty tears but I don't care. She sniffles "So, so you don't think I'm a freak?"

"No Anna, I don't." I have to admit, it's surprising. "I still like you, a lot. More than any teacher should like her student."

Anna stops crying. And I hug her goodbye when the bell rings.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four.**

I was dozing off in sixth period dreaming of Anna. I jolted up when the final bell signaled that school was over. The kids filled out and I started packing my bag. After my bags packed, I get up to go home when a certain redhead comes bouncing into my room. She sat in a chair and looked at me with her head tilted to the left. "Where are you going?" she asks, putting pressure on the "you". I open my mouth to talk but she slips in. "Without me" A look of confusion covers my face and she laughs, leaning the chair back on its two back feet. "Where are you going?" she asks again, amusement in her voice. "Uh…home?" I ask. I don't know why I'm asking. I'm going home. She jumps out of the chair and chirps "Ooo… fun. I think I'll come too." I laugh. "Uh no. you're not" I say rolling my eyes. "I'll be fired for sure if I'm seen taking my student home with me." She pouts. "Please! If anyone asks, you're giving me a ride home… please Elsa!" I shiver. That's the first time she's ever said my name. I glare at her; she's giving me big eyes and a pouty lip. I furrow my brow and give her the come here motion with my hand while walking out the door. A huge smile spreads across her beautiful, glowing face.

We walk down the hallway, Anna trailing about six feet behind me. I've already broken the law twice for her. One: Sexual conduct with anyone under the age 18. Two: Teacher doing any sexual conduct with a student. Oh god I'm a felon! I start giggling and I know Anna's watching me. I walk up to my car, it's nothing special. A Silver Nissan. I unlock the car and slip in. Within a couple seconds my redhead slides in. "Your cars a piece of shit" she says flatly. "Shut up. You don't know that" I bark back. She giggles and I turn on the car and get the hell away from school. Once we're out of the school parking lot I relax a bit. "It's going to be a while. So better get comfy." I say. She looks at me "Where do you live?" I look at the clock. 3:41 PM. "Up in Escada. About a 30 to 40 minute drive" I glance sideways at her "Holy shit. Why so far?" She's looking right at me. "It's a nice home. I think." We sit in silence while the roads grow darker and more trees bloom along the roadsides. Then a thought hits me "Where do your parents think you are?" I blurt out. She doesn't say anything then she says "They think I'm home" she shivers, it is colder up here. I decide to ignore it.

When we pull into my drive way it's about 4:30. "Well, here we are." I look at Anna; she's looking at the two story building with a flower garden in front. There's no paint. It's a wood grain color. I get of the car and she follows. We walk up the stairs and I unlock the door. I hold the door open for my redhead as she wanders in. I throw my bag on the floor by the couch. "So… what do you want to do?" She face plants on the couch and I laugh. "What are you laughing at?" I hear a muffle from the couch. I laugh more. She flips over and I walk over to her. "Give me your hand" she mumbles. I hold out my hand and she pulls me on top of her. Making me straddle her hips. I can't help but blush. She pulls my chin down and kisses me softly. The weirdest thought pops in my head. "Hey Anna?" I ask. "Can you get a girl pregnant?" She starts laughing and I join in. when the giggles stop she chokes out "My doctor said there's like a one in a billion chance" she snorts. I laugh. I can't help myself. I slam my lips against hers. I ask for entrance with my tongue and she grants it. She tastes so… Anna. I can't help but gasp when I feel something hard touch my backside. Anna breaks the kiss and blushes. I smile. She takes the opportunity to flip us over, her on her knees in between my legs leaning over me. Our mouths connect again and her hands find their way to my breasts. I moan into her mouth and she squeezes me harder. I wrap around and grab her ass. We break the kiss and she mumbles something I couldn't hear, but she climbs off me. I sit up, "What?" She doesn't reply. "Did I do something wrong?" She shakes her head side to side then sits on the floor in front of the couch. "No Els… Ms. Winter" I cut her off "its Elsa. We're not in school" she continues. "Elsa, I'm still embarrassed about the whole… you know… dick thing." She looks at her shoes. I walk to Anna and touch her arm. "Anna… Don't be." "Why? Why shouldn't I be? How many other freaks have you been with!?" She seems angry now. "None Anna! No other guys or girls or anyone! You were my first kiss and hopefully my first… the other way too!" I say a bit too loud.

I swear Anna becomes ten times paler.

"Anna, let's just order pizza and watch Netflix. Okay?" There are tears in her eyes but she nods. I run up the stairs and grab the comforter off of my bed and drag it back downstairs. She smiles when she sees me running down the stairs with a blanket like a kid. I throw the blanket on her head. "Get snuggly, I'm getting pizza!" I yell running off into the kitchen.

I walk into the kitchen. And pick up the phone. I ordered one of everything. I didn't know what she wanted. When I walk into my living room she's all wrapped in the blanket. It's adorable, she looks five. I stand in front her. "Wow. You're beautiful." Is all that comes out. In a while the pizzas delivered and we're sitting on the couch wrapped in each others arms.

The last thing I remember is her smile when I fall asleep in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five.**

"Elsa…" Anna's whispering while shaking my shoulder "Elsa baby…" I open my eyes, my sights blurry but I see teal eyes digging into mine. "Hmph?" It's the only noise I can make. She giggles. "Elsa honey, its five in the morning" she says. "Then why the hell are you waking me up?" I blurt while laughing. I flip over so I'm face down in the couch with Anna on her knees beside me. "I've been thinking…" She begins. "I uh… I want to shower before school…" I'm having trouble breathing in the couch. "But I want to shower" I gasp out, but I still don't flip over. "I know, that's why I've been thinking… we can... shower… together?" I jump up off the couch and on my feet. "I am officially awake!" I yell running to the stairs. I stop half way up and look down. Anna's still by the couch but she's bright red and laughing. "You coming slowpoke?" I laugh, and Anna follows me up the stairs.

We walk into my room and into my bathroom. I close the door behind us. Before I know what's happening Anna has me pinned against the wall with her hips. "You're beautiful." She gasps, attacking my neck. Biting. Licking. She playfully nips my neck, then licks it and repeats on the next spot. Without my consent a breathy, long moan arises from deep inside me. I feel Anna shiver with pleasure against my neck. "Let's shower" I breathe out. "Undress, I'll be right in." She says and slips out the door. I Pull off my tank top and toss it to the floor. I get to see Anna naked. I think. Finally. I unbutton my shorts and they fall around my feet. I do the same with my panties and bra. Once completely naked I turn on the water and step in. I pull the curtain closed and then I hear the bathroom door open. After about three minutes Anna steps into the shower, facing away from me. Anna has freckles that run across her shoulders and down her arms. I reach out and run my hand down her arm. Her arms are going down, I assume to cover herself. I walk up behind her and place my hands on her hips. "Anna baby…" I whisper in her ear. She rolls her head to one side, and I kiss her neck. "Turn around beautiful." She slowly turns, still covering herself. Her breasts are covered in freckles from her shoulders also. She turns a bright red and I can't help but giggle. "Stop laughing!" She yelps and turns back around. I suppress laughter and talk to her "Anna baby, turn around" I grab her shoulder and make her face me. "You Turn around" she orders sternly. I glance at her passively the turn around. The water now cascading down onto my chest. Arms wrap under my own and hands find my breasts. I gasp when fingers start attacking both of my nipples at once. She takes my shoulders and turns me around.

Lips latch around my right nipple and I can't help but moan loudly when she nips at it while sucking. Every time Anna bit my nipple it sent a wave of electricity to my groin. Then she changes sides and attacks my left side. I can't control my panting or moans anymore so within a minute I'm a wanting mess. I can't but gasp out "Where…ahh. Did you learn… to do this? Ahh!" her mouth releases my nipple. "Are you asking me if I've ever done this before?" She asks. I think for a second catching my breath. "I guess I am." She buries her face against my neck "No, I haven't. I've never done that before." I'm genuinely surprised. She's amazing for a virgin. She kisses my neck and runs a hand from my shoulder, over my breasts, down to my stomach and stops right below my belly button. I take a sharp breath of air. She laughs and wiggles her fingers. "Tell me what you want" She mumbles against my neck. "I… I don't know" I say. She bites my neck, and then licks it. "I want you" I whisper. She chuckles, a low dark sound. It sends electricity to my groin. "You cannot have all of me" she nips a spot under my ear and I jump. I turn quickly and press her against the wall holding her arms above her head. I make eye contact with her teal orbs, and then my eyes slowly slide down her body and I gasp when I see what's between her thighs. I don't know how big I was expecting, five? Maybe six or seven inches? I was wrong if that was my guess. It's ATLEAST ten. A little gasp escapes my lips when it seems to get taller. I look back at Anna's face. She's the deepest red I've ever seen. I smile a huge smile at her and her color deepens ever further. One of my hands slide down her body and to her jewels. I wrap my hand around her shaft and squeeze. She throws her head back and moans. I smile. I release her hands and get on one knee in front of her. This can't be to hard, right? I squeeze again and she moans again. I love that sound. I lean forward and Lick the tip gently. She hisses through her teeth. I slide my tongue from the base to her tip and she squirms. I put her in my mouth and take in as much as I can. About eight inches. I suck as hard as possible while bobbing my head up and down. After about a minute she's almost yelling but I only understand a bit of what she's saying. "I'm about to…!" Then a warm, salty liquid fills my mouth and I swallow it. I pull away and she looks exhausted. I stand up and touch her hand. "You okay?" I ask. "I'm fine, but it's your turn." She grumbles in a seductive voice. She then gets on her knees, pulling me back down with her. She grabs my ankles and slides me down so I'm lying in the bottom of the tub. She's kneeling in between my legs, her hands on my hips looking into my eyes. She leans down and kisses my navel. Then she leans down and bites at the inside of my thigh. I moan loudly and shiver when she kisses as close to my spot as possible without touching it. Then I feel her long fingers spread my lips and kiss my clit. The pressure makes me groan but I almost scream when she closes her lips around it and sucks. She hasn't even fucked me yet and I'm ready to come undone. I think she notices because she runs a finger along my slit and stops over my opening. "You're so wet for me" she hisses. Then she shoves one finger in my and I yell "Ahhh!" She smiles, still sucking my clit. She slowly slides her middle finger in as far as it can go and back out. Then stops. "Don't stop!" I scream. "Tell me if I hurt you." She says then slides another finger inside me. I moan. She pumps her fingers in and out and in and out. I moan and scream and I know I'm about to come when she finds my G-spot. "I'm about to…" I start, but she cuts me off "Come for me baby" her words are my undoing. I come around her fingers, her mouth still sucking to prolong my orgasm. When she pulls away her face is soaking wet and not from the shower water…

 **A/n: Hey guys, I've been sick lately. Sorry this was so late! Feeling better now though**

 **Remember guys! Leave a review! If you have any amazing ideas don't be afraid to share! But anyways, thank you for all the positive reviews and thanks for reading. Love you all!**


End file.
